Application consumption and use has significantly improved and expanded tasks that may be accomplished by users. Users may interact with an application through audio, tactile, and similar forms of input and perform a broad array of tasks. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices provide a wide variety of applications with features such as image capture, image processing, and content production. Many such applications render content through a display and enable users to provide input associated with the applications' operations.
Content generation by mobile devices has significantly expanded as capabilities offered by mobile devices have grown. Image capture and distribution is a modern feature provided by a mobile device that has become central to interactions of a user. However, there are currently significant gaps when restricting access to captured images by external entity(s). Lack of relevant privacy features embedded in a captured image lead to poor management of valuable resources when attempting to distribute the image or granting third party access to the image.